How It Happened
by Trainwreck the writer
Summary: This is how it all began for the Hoshiroids. I know, boring summary, ain't it? Well, the story itself isn't as boring as you think...
1. Chapter 1: Naohiro's side

Chapter 1

Even thought Nakajima Naohiro was a prince, he was a pretty average guy. After graduating college with a major in teaching, he worked as a writing teacher. And he liked it much better than being a prince. He loved his students. Especially one; Nomura Mitsuko. She was his favorite student. He enjoyed going to work every day, getting to teach 8th graders.

"Good morning, my little novelists." he cleared his throat and began cleaning the board from the day before. He glanced around the room. _Good,_ he thought, _a multiple of three. Nice. _He continued, "Today, we'll be learning about _explosive words_. Can anyone tell me what they are?" he smiled. An arm raised.

"Aiko. What are they?" he asked, dusting chalk off of his suit coat.

"Words that create a vivid image in the reader's imagination." the blue-haired girl replied. He beamed.

"Excellent! So, any of you, just shout out examples of 'em. I'll give you one. S_curried_." he began writing. He scribbled on the board several verbs such as struck, bustled, beamed, shone, flashed, devoured (I wonder who said that one), and grimaced. _Wow, _he thought,_ they're pretty good._

"Now," he fought the urge to laugh, "come up with the most boring verb you can think of." On the other side of the board, he wrote went, sat, said, and ate (I still wonder who's saying these consumption verbs). He drew a line in the middle, dividing the passive verbs from the active ones.

"Okay, if I wrote, 'she went to the post office', would that paint a picture in your mind?" he continued. The entire class answered with a resonating NO.

"But if I wrote, 'the girl rocketed to the post office', can you see an image of what's happening in your mind?" he asked in an excited tone. They all nodded.

"Good, you're getting it. I'm proud of you guys."

After the class had ended, Mitsuko walked up to his desk. She handed in her homework from the day before, her deep blue eyes gleaming.

"Nakajima-sensei, I finished all of it. Even the extra stuff." she spoke in a soft, sweet voice. He glanced down at it, his fuchsia eyes scanning over each prompt. He flipped the papers over, checking her written work. Her hand was beautiful, with neatly written letters. It almost was better than his.

"Looks good, Mitsuko. I'll check it more thoroughly when I get everyone else's. I'm certain you're going to get a real good grade." he replied. He grinned, his smile was beautiful.

"Thank you, Nakajima-sensei." her eyes glittered as she skipped off to her next class.

The next day, when he looked around the room, he noticed that she wasn't there. He racked his brain trying to figure out where she was. No matter how thoroughly he searched the class, he didn't see her.

He started to panic.

He didn't want anyone to see the fear he had in his eyes, so he spent most of the class time facing the board writing. His voice wavered whenever he thought of her. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson he taught. He felt relieved when the class was over. After correcting everyone's work, he strode quickly to her house. Her father answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Nomura-sama. I was worried when your daughter wasn't at school today. Has something happened?" the young teacher asked her father.

"Something terrible happened yesterday afternoon. You might as well see for yourself." the widower lead him to the girl's room. He knocked, "Mii-chan, your teacher wants to talk to you."

"But he won't want to see me." she whimpered.

"Just let him in and explain it to him." he solemnly replied. She let her in. Nao was taken aback when he saw she had light blue hair. His heart jumped. One of her eyes was covered by her bangs, supposedly hiding something. Her father left the two alone.

"I was playing with my dad in the garden, and a big storm came. We thought it was just rain, but there were demons in the sky. They came down and tormented us. One of them possessed me. It hurt so bad. All the colors seemed to be distorted. I felt so much pain. Even now, it still hurts. I feel a constant clawing sensation deep in my throat every minute of the day. It hasn't stopped. Ever." she explained. Nao thought for a bit about that.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, holding her tight.

"Father's sending me to a boarding school. I'll be here for a couple weeks more. I'll miss you so much. I don't think they'll have a teacher like you." she nestled up to his side, listening to his heart. She liked that. It gave her warmth. Comfort. Peace.

"I-I'm... Going to miss you too. I don't know if I can get by without you." he choked.

Nao was summoned by his father. He had to be there Friday, so he called in a substitute. He didn't like that. He missed his class. That morning, he had to get fully dressed in ceremonial clothing. It was the king, after all.

As he stepped up the stairs, his cape drifted in the wind. His father welcomed him with open arms at the top.

"Welcome home, Naohiro." he spoke majestically. Yep. His father's a king.

"Thank you, father." he replied respectfully.

The two were having a conversation at a table. The old man called for his daughter.

"Hotaru, go get your brother a glass of wine."

"Yes, father." she obeyed. Instead of hiring maids or butlers, he had his children do all the serving and stuff. She ran down to the wine cellar. Now was her chance. She'd be the next in line after Nao, so her solution to that: kill him off so she'd be next. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

After selecting a bottle, she poured a glass, and out of her jacket she fished a flask. In it was scientifically prepared dhatura. She had prepared it so that it'd leave no trace in his blood. She poured a few drops in the glass and took it up to him.

"Thank you." he took the glass from her. She watched attentively as he took a sip. Her heart pounded as he waited for a few seconds before swallowing it. She breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't notice. Good.

"So, tell me, what have you doing these days?" Isamu asked his son.

"I work as a teacher. I really enjoy it." Nao replied.

"Ah, teaching. There is no greater call. Wonderful. I'm pleased that my son can teach."

"I love my students. They're very smart." Nao smiled.

Later on that evening, Nao was writing a sample story for his students. His mind was in a fog. He wasn't being very creative. So, to clear his head, he decided to take a walk. He liked the night. It's what he usually did to get inspiration.

As he strolled through the night, the moon seemed to illuminate the paths. He took the path that lead into a park. He found a nice grassy spot, laid down, and began thinking. His mind still wouldn't clear.

After a few minutes, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He closed his eyes, and the pain subsided. But, he didn't feel anything. He wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating. When he looked down, he saw himself on the ground. He jumped back, not knowing what happened. As he glanced around, he saw others. Many others. It seemed like daytime, only it was 3:00 in the morning.

"What? Am I... Dead?" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Mitsuko's side

Chapter 2

Nomura Mitsuko was just as happy as can be. A bright-eyed 8th grader who loved studying, especially writing. She was also very pretty, with long, flowing brown hair that came to her waist, and sparkling, deep blue eyes. She loved life. Even though her mother had died, she knew exactly where she was, and where she herself would be going. That is, until IT happened.

"Yes, Mitsuko." her black-haired teacher called on her, his fuchsia eyes glowing.

"Um, 'the 12-year-old boy sprawled out across the dirt in defeat'?" she stuttered, looking down at the loose piece of notebook paper she had written on.

"Beautiful, Mitsuko." he scribbled the sentence on the board under 'the kid fell on the ground', which he had written himself. She beamed. This was her favorite class. Her teacher engaged with them. And he loved it.

She began gathering all of her homework from the previous day, stapling a few more pieces of notebook paper to the handout he had made. She looked over each one before handing the paper in.

"Looks good, Mitsuko. I'll check it more thoroughly when I get everyone else's. I'm certain you're going to get a real good grade." he grinned. She jumped in excitement.

"Thank you, Nakajima-sensei." she replied in a melodic voice. She also loved singing. Singing was her first love. Writing was her second. She skipped out happily from the room, watching her teacher from the corner of her eye.

Later on that afternoon, she was playing a game of onigokko with her father in their garden.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled, hiding behind a stalk of corn.

"Oh, I will!" he shouted back, chasing her from the corn. She jumped over the small, white picket fence surrounding the garden. He followed. As the two left the garden, her father glanced around at the sky. There was a darkness in the east as gusts of wind blew through the air.

"...What's that!?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no...!" he said, grabbing her and running to the side of the house. He shot a look over the side and ran out. Demons swirled in the sky. He knew exactly what was happening. This is how his wife died. They came for her, killing her. He now feared for his daughter. He'd do anything for her not to have the same fate. He screamed up at the sky, pleading with them to leave her and take him. They had different ideas. They rushed over to the girl, where they all disappeared into the darkness.

"GAAAGH! NO!" he lamented, falling to his knees. He started crying, knowing the fate that had taken his only daughter.

Mitsuko tried to open her eyes, but only found darkness around her. It was like she was just floating in an endless void. It seemed like all the darkness swallowed up any light that managed to enter it. She drifted there for what she thought was an eternity. This must be Hell, she thought. I guess I should welcome it.

After waiting for aeons, a demonic creature suddenly appeared before her eyes. Her stomach jumped up into her throat as she tried to back away, but then again, she was just floating. She couldn't do anything. She tried screaming, but it was a vain attempt. She couldn't hear her own voice. And most likely, the creature probably didn't, either.

"So, the prophetic child. The chosen one." the creature's voice-er-more like screech sounded in her head. She didn't see it actually speak, but it was so clear in her mind, she could've sworn it was right next to her.

"I-I am? Are you sure you have the right person?" she finally heard her voice in her head.

"You're the girl Master prophesied would be the next human that would be possessed. A special little girl. Nomura Mitsuko. You have a perfect will. You're self-disciplined. You're the perfect candidate for us." it again spoke in it's screeching.

She saw several more of the demons. She began feeling nauseated, their forms appearing to human eyes as disgusting. All of a sudden, they disappeared. She worried, wondering what would happen next. An extremely sharp pain shot up her spine, causing her to throw her head back in response. She then felt another pain-as if something was being forced down her throat. She almost suffocated. She could sense blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, running down her chin. If her screams weren't silent, they'd probably be heard for miles. All she could hear, really, was her own guttural choking sounds. She then felt a hand around her neck, grasping tight. It felt... Human. When she grabbed it, she found it was her own. An unconscious reaction to what happened. Finally, all of it stopped. She fell. Down. Onto something hard. She was where her father had left her.

"Mitsuko!" he yelled, running back over to her. She didn't move, being physically exhausted. He cradled her in his arms.

"Mitsuko?" he spoke again. She opened her eyes, glancing up at his. She saw love. Unlike what she had felt for the past... Who knows. "Oh my word, what happened!?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach rose in protest when she thought of what she saw.

"I-I-I don't think I can ever explain what happened. It makes me feel sick every time I think about it, father." she replied in a soft, timid voice. He ran his hand through her now blue hair. He concluded his hypothesis.

She was possessed by an ice demon.

He was familiar with demons. Not like he was a warlock or anything of the sort. Who knows. Someone could always accuse him of witchcraft. His wife had also been taken by demons. They had tried to do the same thing with her, but they weren't successful. She had died in the process. And over the years, he had dealt with them from time to time. He was familiar with the different types as well. He knew ice demons, especially. This time, he knew exactly what happened. A memory flashed in his mind.

"_Hibiki, I summoned you here for a reason. Do you know what it is?" an old bearded monk lighted a candle._

"_No, I don't. Why did you summon me?" the widower stood before him, fidgeting with his hands._

"_It's about your daughter. I received a prophecy about her." he replied, holding his robes. "She is to be possessed by a demon. Just like your late wife. I'm certain she'll survive. I saw it in vision." he continued, stroking his beard._

"_What!? But.. Why?" he asked in a panicked tone. He didn't want the same to ever happen to his daughter._

"_I cannot take any action, for this is what I saw. I cannot change the fate of your daughter." the old man gazed at the floor._

"Father? Are you alright?" the girl in his arms queried. He only carried her inside, his hands covering her eyes until they stood in front of a mirror.

"Mitsuko, I want you to see yourself." he whispered. As he uncovered her eyes, she was taken aback at her reflection. Her long, flowing brown hair was now light blue, and her right eye was blood red. She looked deeper into her reflection's eyes, and in them she saw IT. That monster. That demon. The thing that made her like this. She jumped back, gasping.

"Father, what... Am... I?" she whimpered. She didn't recognize what she saw. This thing was a monster. And it was inside of her. Deep inside of her. And she couldn't get it out. She knew that almost instinctively. She looked into her eyes again, afraid of what she'd find. She felt a literal chill up her spine. She gulped as she traced the markings left by those demons. She then let her bangs fall over her eye as an attempt to hide it. Now she looked a little more normal.

There was something in her brain that kept telling her she wasn't 'Nomura' anymore. Not sure why, she turned to her father.

"Um, I don't think I'm considered a Nomura anymore, dad." she informed him. He didn't look surprised.

"Then what do you think you are?" he asked interrogatively. She thought for a minute. 'Kagayakune' kept popping up in her mind. What? Kagayakune? But why? That's like a double of my name.

"Uh... I think Kagayakune." she replied. Her father stood with his arms folded. He looked around as if he was uncomfortable.

"Mii?" he glanced down at her.

"Yes?" she answered, her gaze locked to him.

"I wasn't going to tell you about this until later, but I'm sending you to an academy. This particular one is a boarding school. You're leaving in a couple weeks." he sighed. She felt all the blood drain from her face. What!?

The next day, she spent most of her time crying in a cold corner. Not because she was leaving, but because of the day before. She almost hated herself. She didn't go to school. She refused to have any meals. She just spent her time being quiet in a corner in her room. Later that afternoon, she heard her father talking to another man. They were coming up the stairs. Oh gosh. They're coming up.

"Mii-chan, your teacher wants to talk you." her father knocked. What? My teacher? What the he- ...why would he want to see me?

"But he won't want to see me." she replied, barely whispering.

"Just let him in and explain it to him." the black-haired man entered, his eyes wide. He'd never seen anything like this before. She felt almost like she would die. He walked over, kneeling next to her. Her father shut the door, leaving the two. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and felt more comfortable speaking to him.

"I was playing with my dad in the garden, and a big storm came. We thought it was just rain, but there were demons in the sky. They came down and tormented us. One of them possessed me. It hurt so bad. All the colors seemed to be distorted. I felt so much pain. Even now, it still hurts. I feel a constant clawing sensation deep in my throat every minute of the day. It hasn't stopped. Ever." she explained, putting a hand on her chest where she felt that clawing. It was never-ending. She always felt it. Ever since she fell from... Hell... For lack of a better term, she felt that scratching in her throat. Scratching and clawing, as if it wants out. Out of her soul. She could swear every once in a while she could taste blood from it. It felt like it was tearing her up inside.

"I-I'm so sorry." he whispered, holding her hand tight.

"Father's sending me to a boarding school. I'll be here for a couple weeks more. I'll miss you so much. I don't think they'll have a teacher like you." she barely got the words out. She nestled up to him. Let me hear something human for a change. So, she at least tried to listen to his heart. Something human. Instead the demon voices in her head. They got tiring after a while. He embraced it.

"I-I'm... Going to miss you too. I don't know if I can get by without you." he stuttered in a soft voice.

The next day, she began getting everything ready for her transfer. She was actually glad no one got to see her, except for someone who loved her. Her father slowly trudged up the stairs.

"Mitsuko?" he called, opening her door.

"Yes, father?" she turned around.

"Your teacher... Nakajima-sensei... Was found dead by the lake this morning. They said he was in perfect condition. He wasn't hurt or anything... I-I-I'm so sorry..." he stared at the floor. Her heart dropped like a rock. What!? No. It can't be. She stood in gawp, not knowing how to even respond. Next to her father, she loved him more than anything. Not... Like... As if she was attracted to him or anything. He was like her second father. Or a brother.

"I... I... I..." she was speechless. Just the afternoon before, she was sitting right next to him. Now he's dead. She just continued packing, trying to swallow her tears. She couldn't. Her father left the room. She began sobbing and lamenting random things about how she should've gone to school the day before.

The next two weeks were rough on her. Being possessed by a frickin' demon, transferring to another school, and her favorite teacher died. She almost committed suicide by taking a knife and first slitting her own throat, then stabbing herself. But since she was possessed by the demon, it gave her power to heal extremely fast, so that didn't work. Then she tried hanging herself, and she couldn't get the noose taut. Then she tried a medication overdose on pain-killers. The demon forced her to throw it up after ten minutes. Last but not least, she tried drowning herself in the ocean, but her instincts took over and made it impossible. Her father knew none of this was happening.

Finally came the day when she would leave. As she walked up the academy steps, she spotted another person. A young boy. He only seemed a couple years younger than her. He had bright green hair. You could see him from a mile away. When she walked past him, she looked into his golden-brown eyes. He was pretty. That's for sure. He didn't say anything as she moved swiftly up the steps.

I wonder who that was.


End file.
